Jeepers Creepers, Those are some Crazy Peepers
by Ambre Astral
Summary: Set after the episode "Caged." Spoilers for Caged! Tony said Brenda Carter had some crazy eyes but will Tim, Abby, and the rest of the team exprience just how crazy they really are? Please read, review, and enjoy.


**********Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the charcters from it. I do however own the crazy mind that puts these concoctions (what you're about to read) together. I'm not making any money from this. It's all purely for fun. No Copyright Infringement Intended. I'm just a heathily addicted, loyal fan of the show!. =D**

* * *

**Jeepers Creepers, Those are some Crazy Peepers  
Chapter One****  
**by NCISFF Special Agent Starr

Letting out a content sigh Timothy McGee rose from his desk. It had been a very successful day. Not only had he survived the assignment to the women's' prison and gotten the confession from Celia Roberts murdering Lieutenant Poletto and the two sailors she had been convicted for, Tim had also gotten to demonstrate to his colleagues that he did in fact have a backbone. Unlike Tony had stated, "his pair" were there long before his trip to the penitentiary, he just felt no need to show them off all the time. If the situation called for it though, as he explained earlier, he could be tough when he needed to be. And that had certainly been proven today. It definitely hadn't played out anywhere near what he expected but in his many years now on Gibbs' team he had learned that hardly anything ever went as you assumed it to go.

As he began packing things up into his bag, the junior agent couldn't help but feel a tiny inkling of pity for Celia confessing to a crime that she _hadn't_ committed by taking the wrap for the killing of Trimble. Sure, Roberts had one hell of a sentence already lined up for her for the crimes she had already been found guilty of. But taking the fall for Sharon Bellows so that she could finish out her remaining sentence and return to being a mother and taking care of her family… was almost respectable in a way.

Tim's mind flash to the scumbag, Trimble. Yes, Bellows had technically broken the law, but finding out that her daughter was being raped by the man and flaunted around the place like some kind of spectacle. He wasn't sure if Sharon had any idea about the guard being behind the drug op or that he was shooting Zoe up to perform the disgusting act, but the picture would have been enough to enrage anyone. To add to the equation, Bellows was apparently locked up for defending physical abuse from her boyfriend. The judge had ruled against her but with the uncertainties of topics such as that, who knows if she had been wronged. He had a feeling however, that her story wasn't completely a cover up.

The whole thing was twisted and rather sickening to think about. McGee was just glad to be back, with a sort of justice served, and that he had done his job. Now, he could focus on getting home and relaxing. It had been a rather exhausting shift. He doubted he'd be awake long enough to achieve any writing tonight. But he'd stay conscious long enough to pick up his vehicle of course.

Tim smiled, relishing in memory of the different tone the mechanic sported on the phone after he had put his foot down on the specialist trying to give him the run around. Today was a great day.

"Don't forget this." A chirpy voice reminded, holding an object in his direction.

He recognized the item as the computer game he had let Abby borrow last week. As he trailed his gaze up the arm extending the disk to him, the owner matched with the woman who he'd seen just a few minutes ago.

"Oh, hey Abs. Thanks." He grasped the case and stuffed it into a compartment in his bag. "Sorry I didn't make it for lunch today… I was a bit… um… busy."

Kindly grinning at his joke, she offered forgiveness. "Don't worry about it, McGee. I understand. But just keep in mind… you owe me."

Pointing to him nonchalantly as she spoke the words, Abby turned seeming as though she was ready to head out, but then she spun around full circle, back to her original position.

"Almost forgot… do you need a ride to the shop to get your car?" her stance now wondering.

The offer had caught him off guard but it was still a nice thought. "That's okay, I'll just take a taxi-"

"That's crazy talk, McGee. I mean… we're both heading out and it's no problem for me to drive you over there… why would you waste money like that?"

While she did seem persistent on getting him to accept her offer, she did have valid reasoning. Normally, when she acted like this it meant she had a hidden agenda. But as he looked into her eyes, he saw no mischievous intent, just a friend waiting a response to a curious deed. There was something behind that them that seemed offset as he gazed deeper, but for the majority, they were sweet and genuine.

"You know… you're right. That'd be great Abs. Let's go." He stepped to the side of his desk with a charming smile and they hooked arms with one another. Making their way to the elevator, they received their goodnights from the two remaining at the office.

"Have a good night, Tim… Abby. You guys behave yourselves." DiNozzo gave one of his goofy grins, no doubt where his mind guessed the night would lead for them.

Ignoring Tony's immaturity, he realized something, "What? No, Probie?" he teased the older agent.

"I think you've earned it today," Tony said in a proud tone, to which McGee flashed a grateful set of teeth. "But, trust me, as soon as tomorrow morning hits, Probilicious shall return."

Rolling his eyes at that, he laughed inwardly. What DiNozzo didn't know was that Gibbs had given him the day off tomorrow, no doubt for his good work in the field, if you could call that a field.

"Night, Ziva," Abby chimed to the station closest to her.

"Goodnight, Abby." She nodded the same to McGee. She too, having a similar twinkle in her gaze as that of DiNozzo's frame of mind.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

Pulling out of the Navy Yard parking lot, Abby was the first to speak since they had entered her automobile.

"Where we headed, Timmy?"

"Um… do you know where Big Ernie's Auto Repair Shop is?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed, flipping up her turn signal, "Ernie actually used to live in New Orleans. We went to school together. You should have mentioned me around there… I know they wouldn't dare try to beat around the bush with you then." After that interesting piece of knowledge everything fell silent except for Abby's stereo.

Tim could feel that something wasn't right here. The atmosphere seemed to be off kilter for some reason. When he looked across the space separating him from the driver he observed that she was oddly tense with her back upright against the seat, her arms sticking straight out, fingers tightly griping the steering wheel, and her vision trained out the windshield.

"Everything okay, Abs?"

Not being able to keep his curiosity at bay he had to pry. He had been informed of how "on edge" Abby had been ever since she'd stumbled into the squad room when Gibbs had gotten the phone call to come down to the facility. Ziva had shown him the amount of missed calls she had on her cell and Tony had told him about her snagging the evidence container then going on a rant about how they needed safer jobs because she couldn't handle the stress of the danger. Those things shouldn't still be bothering her now though. Like she said he was home now and free of injury.

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine," she replied, brushing off the question really. "So, what all happened over at the Big House anyway?"

That must be it. She want to know what all went on that she had been left in the dark about. Seeing no harm in relaying the events to her now that everything was done and over with. Nothing to serious had happened anyway. Besides the whole being held captive and the mystery of the murder.

"Well, I was interviewing Celia in an interrogation room, letting her know her options about her sentencing when all the sudden we hear a lot of commotion going on. I went to open the door to see what the heck was going on and next thing I know, they're dragging me out and handcuffing me to a window. Everyone was all stirred up, afraid that they would get blamed for Trimble's death. Lopez, one of the inmates, then threatened to cut off one of my fingers but I-"

The car jerked suddenly as the swerved on the pavement. "She did _what_?" Abby was clearly not too happy with that news.

"Abby, calm down, I still have all ten fingers." He held them up in front of himself. She looked over at him and quickly counted the digits and returned to her original position. "That's what I was going to say. She _was _going to cut it off but then I talked her into letting me be the negotiator."

"Oh, way to go, McGee." She approved of his skill to persuade them to let him represent the group.

"Once I assured them that I would do everything in my power to find the true criminal and that they wouldn't be punished, they let the visitors free and the guard with the busted arm, Lambro, go. If I only would have known that he was the drug supplier in the op… but anyway, after that the focus basically became finding the weapon and who was responsible for using it."

"How did you find out about the drug scandal?"

"Lopez. If she wasn't a convicted felon, you probably would have liked her. She had some awesome tattoos. She was jumpy and showing serious signs of withdraw. So I confronted her about it. Angela didn't admit to using at first but I took when she blinded me with mace as a ye–"

The vehicle zigzagged again. Only this time it had be driven over an unseen shard of glass in the street, causing the tire to pop and deflate with a hiss.

"Damn it!" Abby said, easily keeping the car under control as she pulled off to the side of the road.

McGee, who was surprised, be the accident, kept calm once the initial adrenaline of fear left his body. He looked over to make sure Abby was alright, to find out that she was, just upset by the mishap they now faced. Out of his the corner of his sight a sign with bright lights caught his attention.

"Talk about a coincidence." He stated, staring at the welcome sign of Big Ernie's.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

While an employee towed Abby's car into the lot, she spoke with another about the specifics of her repairs as the man inspected it.

"Well, it's obvious you're going to need a new tire and have it changed. That we can do. It might take awhile though." Jim, the mechanic, told her, "about 45 minutes to an hour."

Huffing out a breath because she didn't want to wait but she knew she had to. "Okay. Just make it snappy."

"You're car, on the other hand, sir," he turned toward McGee, "is ready and waiting. We're truly sorry for any inconvenience our delay may have caused. But I spoke with my boss and he said to assure that your next visit with us will be free of charge." The man grinned a bit too enthusiastically; nervous of upsetting the man he talked to on the phone again, and handed him his keys.

Tim could only smirk at the man he had struck a slight amount of fear into. "Thank you. Instead of that free visit though, I think I'd like to make hers free of charge. Will that be a problem?" He gestured to the Goth.

The man shook his head and went back to working on her tire.

"Thanks Timmy!" she exclaimed wrapping him up in her embrace. "But you really don't need to do that. I could probably just talk Ernie into giving me a discount."

"True, but with the hassle I've had with these people, I don't exactly plan on coming back here." He said in a hushed tone.

Pulling back from him, she laughed a little because of his statement. "That sounds logical… Well I guess I'll see you later then."

"What are you talking about Abby? I'm not going to leave you in a place like this with no mode of transportation."

"Don't be silly, McGee. I can take care of myself… Your car's fixed. Go home. Get some rest. You've had a rough, eventful day. Besides, he said it would only take-"

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" Jim returned, interrupting their conversation.

Abby already wasn't in the best of moods, but the fact that he had interrupted and use the M word to refer to her, didn't help.

"Yes?" she answered testily, slightly glaring at him.

Jim took a step back and continued with his inquiry. "Were you aware that your check engine light is on?"

"No. Why?" No longer angry just eager to find out what this new discovery meant, "It's still drivable, right? Once you fix the wheel and all?"

"Umm… well…" taking off his ball cap, he scratched his bald scalp."See…"

"You can work on it right?"Tim stepped in so that the stuttering man would cut to the chase.

"That's the thing, sir. I'm not exactly sure what's wrong with it… you see, I'm just one of the tire guys and Bob, he's just the towing guy. The engine specialists won't be in until the morning shift."

What the heck? Apparently, _Big Ernie _wasn't the brightest business owner with his choice selecting certain experts to certain shifts but nevertheless, Abby had bigger things to think about now.

"Well, then just fix the tire so I can get home. I'll worry about under the hood later." She opted, more or less annoyed with the whole predicament.

Someone had other plans though, "I'm not letting you go anywhere in something with a faulty motor." Tim said authoritative as he could.

She made a face at him even though she knew he was only watching out for her safety. "I guess I'll call a cab then."

It was his turn to make faces as he made her recall that that option hadn't worked for him and it wasn't going to for her either. Then, he offered to give her a lift home but she declined with the argument that it would be out of his way and that he needed to go home and rest after his rough day. Then Bob, the towing dude, creepily voiced that he would take her home. But McGee was having none of that. He would rather she drive her truck back than leave with this stranger.

Finally, he suggested that she stay over at his apartment. She took it into consideration and speedily added the assurance to him that if she did, she would be on her best behavior and wouldn't try any funny business, even giving him a Scouts Honor to it. Although he found the outburst to be a bit random, this was the Pachinko-machined brain he was trying to find a solution with so he didn't think much of it.

With the arrangements settled, they swapped automobiles with the repair company and traveled their way to their new destination, to Tim's place.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

Entering the doorway behind his overnight house guest, he shut the door and made sure all the locks were secure. When he turned around he saw Abby already rushing into his bedroom. He thought that was a sure sign that he would be cuddled up in the sleeping bag tonight. Unless she was going to pull the "We're adults… we can share the same bed" card. To his surprise, however, she exited the room with the zippered cushioning in her grasp. Observing her as she found a clear spot on the floor, she spread it out. Half expecting her to say something like "Here you go" and retreat back to his bedroom, he was intrigued when she lay down on top of the fabric.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep… night." Flipping the unused side to cover up, the angelic curl of a smile still curved her lips as she closed her eyes.

Momentarily daze in awe of how innocent and fragile she looked, he stepped closer to her.

"Abby… you don't have to sleep on the floor. I can take the sleeping bag, you can have my bed."

She didn't open her lids but her lips moved. "I appreciate the chivalry Timmy, but you've had quite a day. I think you're entitled to at least a descent rest in your own bed. I'm fine out here… Jethro will protect me. Go get some shut eye." The dog who was already beside her, scooted closer, and she rubbed his fur a few times for backing her up that he would in fact be on guard.

"Okay… I guess I'll… see you in the morning... You sure?" because he sure wasn't.

Humming her response she bobbed her head a couple times too.

'Alright then' he thought turning out the light and went into his bedroom.

Preparing to turn in for the night, he slid off his shoes and stripped down to his boxers. Settling in between the mattress and comforter, he knew he wasn't really that tired. Trying to get some writing done sounded like a tempting thing right about now, since he had planned to do that when he got home anyway. But he didn't want to disturb Abby's slumber.

He really wished she would've traded places with him. The gentleman in him knowing she was out there alone on a hard floor would bug him for awhile. She was acting very strange tonight, though even for Abby's standards and that wasn't helping him fall unconscious any faster.

The well mannered act of taking him to get his car he understood. They were friends and she was just helping him out. He kind of got that she didn't want to burden him after the long work day, which was unnecessary, today was just another day at the office for him. But still, she seemed way too tense and way too insistent on staying out of his way. And her practically skyrocketing into the sleeping bag definitely didn't match her night owl characteristic either. She hadn't even tried flirting with him or make any mischievous remarks or messing with him. Something was up for sure.

Tim would have insisted on her sleeping in his spot but he knew that she wasn't budging from that bag if he was going to replace her. He would have suggested them sleeping together, not only making him feel more at ease but maybe he could figure out what was troubling her. Since she made no mention of that being an alternative, though, she obviously didn't want to sleep with him so he didn't bring it up. Which was fine, it wasn't like she should. They weren't dating anymore.

"Tim?" A quiet voice came from his doorway, which he'd left open just in case anything happened.

Maybe he thought too soon about her not wanting to sleep with him. "Yeah, Abs?" he answered.

"Is it okay if I take a shower?"

That certainly wasn't in the ballpark of anything he was expecting to hear. "Yeah, I guess it is. Here… let me get you-" Shifting to turn on his bedside lamp so he could get up and gather shower necessities for her.

"No, no. Stay there. I've been here enough times to know where everything is."Before he could say anything else she had disappeared into the bathroom.

'Okay, now I know something's wrong.' He declared in his mind.

Did she think he had been injured at the prison? Worried that he had left out something important for her benefit? If he had been seriously hurt, there was no way she could not know about it. Couldn't she see he was fine? Sure, he had had a pretty hectic day but it wasn't that big of a deal. And if she was fretting over him still, then way wouldn't she take the opportunity of them being alone together to try to talk to him like she usually did? And if she wasn't concerned about him then why such an odd request now, didn't people usually bathe before lying down? Granted, Abby was no ordinary person, but again. And why did she sound disappointed when he answered her about the shower? He didn't know, but he did know when she got out that he would give her a few minutes of space and then he was confronting her about it. 'Cause all this unknowing was driving him nuts!

Hearing the water shut off, he wondered how long he had spent brewing up all these questions. Nevertheless, they would hopefully be answered soon.

Switching off the light, he rolled onto his side and pretended to be asleep. Not too much later, the door was squeaking open and he could hear her feet padding across the floor. The footfalls didn't last long though. She couldn't have made it out the door.

Then he had an eerie that someone was leaning over him and he almost opened his eyes, even more so when he felt a pair of lips press against his temple.

"I'm really glad you're okay." Abby cooed softly to who, from her perspective, appeared to be asleep.

McGee was stunned. What just happened? Should he "wake up"? Should he say something or wait until she left or not say anything at all?

Feeling the mattress sink down slightly he stayed perfectly still. Then, he felt a draft of cold air as the blanket was raised from the front but quickly replaced back with warm. Not just the warmth of the bedspread but the heat of a body.

Trying to remain quiet and his breath and heartbeat slow and study, Tim felt her snuggle against him. Once she was in her desired position, she reached back and grabbed one of his arms that was on his side.

Remembering to keep the limb as limp as possible, he felt her chest expand as she inhaled deeply. When she draped the arm around herself she let the air escape. Any tension, anxiety, worry, or negative energy flooded out with it. He could feel that she had finally become truly relaxed and he could help but smile.

"This is where you've wanted to be all along, isn't it?" He didn't mean for that to be out loud but it was too late.

"Jeez McGee!" Abby jerked up, had his arm not been around her she probably would've jolted out of the bed. "I thought you were asleep. You scared the crap outta me!"

The fright in her voice was proof of that. "Sorry." He replied innocently.

"Do you want me to go back out there?" she asked, sounding a bit irritated.

"No. Stay." He said tightening the arm that stand across her even though she was now on her back. "So much for the Scouts Honor though, huh?" He joked, trying to calm her down and get her to relax again.

"You know I was never a Girl Scout, Timmy. And I've been freaking out all day because of you… I think I deserve a little comfort."

He chuckled at the small confession, "I think I could be a lot more comforting if I was awake though, Abs."

"Not if you didn't want the person you needed comforting from to know you needed comforting from them. Why do you think I was trying to hurry you to bed, because the sooner you were in McDreamland the sooner I could come in here? Besides, you _are _awake, aren't you?" she countered, halfheartedly glaring at him for tricking her.

"Is that the shirt I was wearing today?" He knew she wasn't mad at him. Only upset that she had been caught being affectionate, not that he minded.

She shook her head expressing a semi-pout, "So?"

"So," he grinned slyly. "You're awfully sexy when you're trying not to show you care about me."

He inched closer to her until he felt the connection of their lips. After a few seconds she pulled away.

"Hey, just because I like that you stood up for yourself doesn't mean you get to use the smug little attitude with me. Got it?" her tone was serious.

Puzzled as to if he had made her mad this time; he had to make sure she knew he was only messing with her. "Of course, Abby I-" Her lips pecked against his again, silencing any further discussion.

The pecking of lips dissolved into kissing. Kissing converted into making out. Making out melted into more passionate, intimate kissing. And that lead to… his phone vibrating on the nightstand.

Reaching his arm to the stand he was now the one on his back with Abby on top of him, her own hand chasing after his, linking with it, and pulling it back to where it belonged. Their mouths separated long enough for her to say a few words.

"You pick up that call right now McGee and you have worse things to worry about than losing a finger." She threatened placing her lips back to his.

He smiled and pushed his head into the pillow so he could have room to speak.

"Wasn't planning on it… I was just going to turn it off for no further interruption."

And he did just that, missing the notification that had received a new voicemail.

_Hi, Tim! It's me, Brenda. Brenda Carter. I was just… um… calling to see when you wanted to go out for that drink. Okay? Call me .Bye!_

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

* * *

**{I loved Brenda Carter even though the interaction between her and Tim was extremely ackward. But like Tony said she does have crazy eyes (which I think are very pretty regaurdless). So here's my next concoction. This chapter was pretty long. I'm not sure if the others will be as long but I can never seem to do anything short. lol Anyway, hope you enjoyed it so far.}**


End file.
